


Seeking Comfort

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sex, spoilers for 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana seeks comfort from Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>Part 2 of 30 Days of Hannibloom with the wonderful charlotteof_denmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A gunshot rang out, and Alana Bloom threw herself sideways. She heard the whoosh of the bullet as it zoomed past her head, and then the wet smack as it connected with Dr. Chilton’s face. She fell from her chair and so did the killer-victim. As she lay on the floor, she found herself staring, enraptured, at the hole in the man’s head, and the pool of blood spreading around him. It felt like hours passed as Alana caught her breath on the floor. In reality, mere seconds passed. 

Jack Crawford entered the room, helping her to her feet as other agents rushed to Dr. Chilton’s aid. She heard the cry of “call 911” as if from a distance, like she was listening to an echo at the end of a long tunnel. She swayed on her feet as Jack held her elbow. 

“Easy, Alana, easy.” He led her from the room, navigating their path around Frederick’s prone body on the floor, surrounded by agents and the spreading pool of blood.

In the hallway, Jack stopped her, leaning her against the wall. She slid halfway down the wall, her elbows coming to rest on her knees. 

“Whoa, Dr. Bloom.”

She drew a deep breath to steady herself. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” She was speaking to herself as much as to Jack Crawford.

“You’re okay,” Jack confirmed. “Can you walk, Alana? Let’s get you somewhere safe and quiet.”

She stood, and he hovered behind her, ready to catch her on unsteady feet again if need be. But she was steady and solid, even if the world continued to spin in her eyes.

She followed Jack down the hall to an empty interrogation room. He led her to the table in the center of the room, pulling out the chair for her. She sat and turned to Jack.

Jack said, “You’ll be alright here. An agent will be with you shortly to take you statement. Can I get you anything while you wait?”

Alana could tell he itched to get back to the scene. “No,” she answered.

He left, and she waited.

\---

Alana walked from the FBI building in the falling dark after giving her statement. Her heels scraped the concrete as she walked to the parking garage to her car.

Comfort. If there was one thing Alana Bloom needed right now, it was comfort. 

She drove to Hannibal Lecter’s house.

\---

She rang the bell. Listening for the muffled patter of his steps as he walked his entryway to open the door, she shifted from one foot to the other. Hannibal opened the door.

“Alana. I wasn’t expecting you,” he paused and looked back over his shoulder. “Come in.”

She entered his home and he closed the door behind her. He took her coat as she apologized, “I’m sorry to show up so late and unexpected. I just…” she paused as she searched for the words to explain what she had witnessed that afternoon.

“Come to my sitting room.” He led her through his entryway into an adjacent room. She sat in a large armchair by his blazing fireplace. She leaned into the heat. 

“I’ll be back in just a moment. Relax, Alana. The words will come to you when you’re ready, and I’ll be away just briefly,” he said, brushing his fingertips against her shoulder.

She listened to the crackle of the fire as she waited for Hannibal’s return. When he entered the room with a glass of beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, she sighed. He handed her the beer and she took a tentative sip of the familiar ale, Hannibal’s special brew.

“What happened? Tell me.”

She explained what she had seen, how she was in the interrogation room with Dr. Chilton when he was shot by Miriam Lass. How the bullet passed mere inches from her own head.

“It was horrible, Hannibal.” She shuddered as she remembered the scene, picturing it in snapshots of horror in her memories. “The blood…”

He nodded as he poured out a beer for her. “You have never seen someone shot in front of you. The shot passed right by your own head. How did that make you feel, Alana?”

She paused with the beer halfway to her lips. She knew how it made her feel but was ashamed to answer, even though she knew her answer was understandable. “Alive,” she whispered. “I felt alive.”

“That is to be expected. You saw your own mortality. Never have you seen it so clearly, so vividly.”

She nodded. “Miriam Lass is a trained agent. She still has the skill she possessed before she was taken by the Ripper, by Chilton. She couldn’t miss him; he was a straight shot. And yet, I keep thinking about if she’d hit me instead.”

He took her hand in his. “It is natural to picture one’s own death when faced with the possibility of death, when seeing someone else’s life depart.” Hannibal sipped his wine with one hand as he ran his fingers of the other hand over hers. “You came to my house tonight, seeking comfort. From an old friend, someone you view as a professional equal, and now, a lover. How can I comfort you, Alana?”

Alana pondered the question as she listened to the fire. Her answer was quiet and childlike.

“Hug me,” she whispered.

“It would be my great pleasure.” Hannibal put down his wine glass and pulled Alana to her feet as he too stood. 

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight to him. His thick, muscular arms rested against her arms and back. She was wrapped in Hannibal Lecter’s warm embrace. She sighed and wriggled closer to him, content. He reached one arm up from the small of her back and stroked her dark hair. She let out a little breathy moan. 

“You want ‘funeral sex’ again, Alana?” Hannibal asked.

She smiled for the first time that horrible evening, and kissed him.


	2. Comfort Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana finds comfort in Hannibal's arms and in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't about to leave you hanging with just the tease of more funeral sex!

Later, in Hannibal’s bedroom, Alana languished naked on his bed, Hannibal massaging her feet. “Where do you want me to kiss you, Ms. Bloom?” he asked, addressing her as he had when she was his pupil, and as he did when he felt playful, teasing. She loved it.

“Hmm…” she pondered, as she wriggled her feet in his hands.

“How about your toes?” He leaned down and placed a sloppily wet kiss on her big toe, then took it in his mouth and sucked. 

Alana shrieked and squirmed away from him. 

“You’re ticklish! How delightful.”

Alana propped herself up on her elbows to gaze down at Hannibal. Her mouth quirked, she said, “You know where I want you to ‘kiss’ me, Hannibal.”

“Your calves, my dear?” He moved his mouth up her leg, placing delicate kisses followed my nips on her calves. “Or how about your thighs?” His mouth continued up her left leg, leaving behind a trail of wet marks. He bit near the top of her thigh, then switched his ministrations to her right thigh. 

“Hannibal, please,” she begged.

He leaned forward on his haunches and blew lightly on her mons, then placed a kiss right at the top where her stomach met it, her barely-there stubble scratching his lips. Then he ran his tongue up to her belly button, where he swirled his tongue. Alana giggled. 

He was now firmly pressed against her as moved his mouth to her ribs (ticklish here too, she giggled again) and then to her breasts. She felt his erection pushing against her leg. He ran his tongue up her right breast to her nipple. He then took the hardened nub into his mouth and began sucking, first gently, then roughly, then gently again. He switched to her left breast, kissing and sucking. This time, he added in biting, starting gentle, then getting rough, so rough that she cried out. Oh, how she treasured it when he lost himself in her, letting his darker side take over.

He continued switching between her breasts, unable to focus on one for long before tasting the other. She pressed herself up against him, letting him feel the wetness between her thighs. He responded by pressing his erection harder against her, and groaning around her nipple. She gasped at the amazing sensation.

Hannibal pulled away abruptly, and she frowned. He pressed a wet, quick kiss to her lips and then spoke. “We’ve played enough, haven’t we, my dear? Turn over.”

He pulled further away from her, balancing on his knees at the end of her bed. She turned over beneath his appraising gaze. He spanked her behind, and said, “On your knees.”

She shivered in anticipation and followed his direction, getting on her knees. A moment later, she again felt his warm breath between her thighs. This time, he didn’t tease any further. He put his mouth on her lips, running his tongue up her lips to her clitoris. When he flicked his tongue against her, she moaned. He licked the nub, feeling it harden and enlarge against his tongue. Then he took it in his mouth and gently sucked. 

Alana cried out, “Han-. Han-!”

Her pussy dripped as he continued lightly sucking on her clitoris, her juices glistening on his chin.

She groaned and shifted her weight to one hand, raising the other to play with her breast. She was so close. So close. She bucked against Hannibal’s face as he continued to consume her as though she was to be his last meal.

The heat of Hannibal’s mouth was suddenly gone, and she had been so close. She let out a noise of pure frustration and turned to look at him. He was on his knees behind her, towering above her, his eyes shining in the half-dark. 

She shut her eyes and waited, sensing rather than seeing him move into position at her entrance. He thrust inside her ohsoquick. He filled her with his sizeable erection. He paused. She thrust back against him, trying to get him to move, trying to ride his cock. He placed his large hands on her hips and held her in place. She groaned in frustration. 

“Patience, lover,” he whispered.

He finally moved inside her, pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in just as slowly. She clenched her fists against the sheets, trying to keep herself from bucking against him. She wanted him to go faster, but he kept up a slow, steady pace. 

Finally, she could take it no more. She pulled away from him and turned to face him. A quizzical look on his face, he opened his mouth, but she stopped him with a kiss. 

She pulled away and said, “I can’t take the slow rhythm tonight. I want to ride you hard.”

“Your wish is my command, Alana.” 

He lay down and she straddled him. Grasping his cock, she lowered herself onto him. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage, then started to ride him. Alana arched her back, her breasts bouncing as she moved up and down on Hannibal’s cock. She fucked him hard, head thrown back. He grasped her hair, pulling her head down for a kiss. 

She kissed him roughly as her mind cried, “love you, love you, love you.” She knew it was too soon for that, and that she wasn’t really in love with him yet after all. But she was close; love was coming, if she was thinking it already. Love would come and she would be helpless to stop it.

Love would come, but first, Alana came. Hannibal felt her muscles contract around his erection, and he grasped her hips hard, thrusting up into her once, twice. Then he orgasmed inside of her with a growl. Alana collapsed on top of him.

Hannibal held her for a minute, placing kisses along her forehead and cheeks, and then rolled her off of him. Alana lay beside him, feeling him leak out of her, a feeling she adored. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. 

She felt fingers run through her hair, and she opened her eyes to gaze into Hannibal’s. 

“Did you find the comfort you sought?” he asked.

She nodded sleepily, closing her eyes again. He pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and one arm under her neck. 

She felt him place a gentle kiss to her cheek as she drifted off into a nightmareless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism (and/or fawning over my awesomeness, haha) is greatly appreciated.


End file.
